UFT Arc: Battles (David's version)
by David Ishihara
Summary: This is just a little something that I came up with to help MasterM1 with his Ultimate Fighting Tournament story. These matches are my way of contributing to it.


Announcer: Alrighty, party people! For our next match in the tournament, we've got you quite the treat! Krillin from Team Dragon Ball is about to face off against Chrysalis from Team Equestria!

Krillin: Seriously?! Oh, man… Looks like I might not make it out of this.

Gohan: Relax, Krillin. There's a no-killing rule, remember? You'll be fine.

Krillin: At least I got that assurance. Alright, wish me luck!

The two combatants soon made their way to the field, both having a sense of uneasiness for different reasons.

Announcer: Looks like our combatants have a lot on their minds. Well, these kinds of battles are usually good ways to sort these out. And...begin!

(Music: Tournament Round 1- Mario Tennis)

As the two fought, a mental conversation was going on in their heads.

Krillin: You don't have to keep going down this path, you know. There may still be a chance at redemption for you.

Chrysalis: That's easy for you to say! My kind have turned and my throne was destroyed, forcing me into exile. I've got nothing left…

Krillin: You've heard about Sectonia, right?

Chrysalis: From Twilight's records, yes. She was killed, but was resurrected.

Krillin: She lost everything too, and look how she ended up. She turned her life around and started helping people. Heck, she even saved her homeland at one point.

Chrysalis: She teamed up with her former enemies? That's nice, I guess… An honor I could never have a chance to have…

Krillin: That's not true! You're not the only one that's been hated all the time.

Chrysalis: How would you know about that?! You were a force of goodwill your whole fighting career!

Krillin: That's...not entirely true.

Chrysalis: Huh?

Krillin: My friends and I… We were all enemies at one point. Heck, even I hated Goku at first. But when a common threat emerges, it became natural for us to work together and eventually become trusted allies by the end of it.

Chrysalis: Even you?

Krillin: Yeah. Goku and I first met when we were kids. Back then, all I could think about was getting back at some punks that kept bullying me. So I went to Master Roshi's and asked him to take me in as his disciple. After a while, I couldn't care less about the past. I was absolutely obsessed with training! Wow… It's been a while since I dug up those memories…

Chrysalis: I guess we really were similar in a way. The changelings and I were always alienated by the ponies because of how different we looked. We kept trying so desperately to be accepted, but all of our attempts were in vain, and eventually we used force.

Krillin: Look, I get it. You were looking out for your kin and there's nothing wrong with that. But you need to think about how others feel.

Chrysalis: Same as how Goku turned your life around?

Krillin: Exactly! Goku seems to have that effect on people for some reason. Heck, I made quite the change. Like when Cell came by, I had a chance to destroy Android 18, but I didn't take it. It payed off though, we got married and even got a little girl, Marron.

Chrysalis: Married, huh? What's she like?

Krillin: Honest, sometimes to a brutal extent, but she's always there for me! But there's one thing I don't get about her. Why the heck did she marry me? It stumps me to this day. She's an android, sure. Crazy strong and all. But c'mon! She's drop-dead gorgeous! I asked her why time and time again, but she either forehead-flicks me or ignores me altogether.

Chrysalis: *giggles* She's a tough nut to crack, isn't she?

Krillin: You know it.

Chrysalis: But… I think I understand where I have finally gone wrong. Sunlight Glimmer offered me a chance at redemption time and time again, but I kept stubbornly refusing. Phew… Stubbornness tends to be a lot of people's downfalls. Though, now that we both heard each other out, I think there's no further need to hold back.

Krillin: That's what I like to hear! Let's go!

The two fought more furiously before Chrysalis finished it with an energy blast, knocking him out of the ring.

(music end)

 **WINNER: Chrysalis**

Krillin: I lost… But… Why does it feel like I've won?

Krillin sees a hoof as Chrysalis was helping him up.

Chrysalis: Because you were able to change me for the better. Thank you, Krillin.

Krillin: Heh. You're welcome. I may not look like it, but I'm actually a cop. And according to popular opinion, a pretty good one. People say that things have been more peaceful since I joined the force. Eh, I dunno, what can I do? Sure, the guys I deal with aren't like Frieza, Cell, or anything the hero groups fight. My baddies are more street level. So even when there's peace, they're still causing trouble. It wasn't easy getting the job. Might as well put some bad guys out of business, eh?

Chrysalis: And you seem good at reforming criminals too. I've decided. After this tournament's over, I'm starting over from scratch. I'll make things better for my kind and everyone else. Maybe one day, I'll even find someone who can steer me in the right direction.

Krillin: I know you can do it. And hey, if you're ever in trouble, just gimme a ring!

Chrysalis: I'll make sure to do that.

Announcer: And with that, Chrysalis moves on to the next round! And it looks like she made a new friend along the way. I'll wish her the best of luck in her new life. Next match is after the break! Don't go away, we'll be right back.


End file.
